


Girl Power

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [7]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Corpse Dissection, Dark Humor, F/F, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Написано по мотивам фразы из дежурки ру-рэпа: а всех анонов с инсайдами пожирает Охра. На самом деле не пожирает, да и не только Охра замешана в устранении свидетелей с инсайдами
Relationships: фем!Охра/Соня Мармеладова
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Girl Power

Охра ненавидела, когда ее будили, особенно среди ночи. Еще сильнее она ненавидела, когда ее будили с помощью призыва, хотя за последние две сотни лет ее никто не вызывал — знающие ритуал так или иначе уже умерли.  
Кроме Сони.  
Охра, еще несколько минут назад спящая в теплой и уютной кровати, теперь стояла на пороге просторной кухни. Она огляделась: приглушенный свет, свечи, красиво сервированный стол. Эту глянцевую картинку немного портил явно мертвый мужчина, лежавший навзничь у стола. И Соня, сидевшая с ноутбуком на коленях вполоборота к столу. Видимо, содержимое ноутбука занимало ее гораздо больше, чем мертвец на полу.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя была очень веская причина. — Охра подошла к плите, включила конфорку под чайником. — Тут есть кофе?  
— В шкафчике на верхней полке. Мне нужна твоя помощь…  
— Если твое свидание настолько не задалось, ты могла просто уйти, а не убивать его, — перебила Охра.  
— Твоя помощь, чтобы избавиться от тела, а потом воссоздать его образ из пепла, — спокойно закончила Соня.  
— В каком же ты отчаянии, раз обратилась ко мне.  
— Ты посмотрела «Тора»? Без меня? — Соня наконец-то оторвалась от ноутбука и взглянула на Охру. Соня всегда смотрела ей в глаза, в отличие от многих других. Охра это ценила.  
— Без тебя. Что случилось? — Охра достала банку растворимого кофе, кружку. — Ты будешь?  
— Нет. Двое наших хороших друзей каждый день рано утром бегали в парке рядом с домом, знаешь, ЗОЖ, все дела. В одну из таких пробежек они немного увлеклись, кхм, бегом, и мой друг потерял свой телефон. Потерял и потерял, да вот в телефоне были разные интересные фотографии и видео. И через месяц слухи об этих фото и видео начали появляться то тут, то там.  
— Твой друг попросил тебя помочь, ты вычислила, кто автор слухов, остальное было проще простого. Чем, кстати, ты его убила?  
— Пирогом. Грибочки, травки, специи. Оказывается, некоторые парни не переносят мышьяк.  
— Ты посмотрела «Чикаго»? Без меня? — Охра выключила конфорку, налила кипяток в кружку.  
— Без тебя. Ты мне поможешь?  
— Помогу. Но сначала я хочу увидеть фото.  
— Пожалуйста. — Соня поставила ноутбук на стол, передвинула стул, задев ногу мертвеца. Охра, взяв чашку, села на предложенный стул. Сначала в галерее шли фотографии рыжего кота, виды Москвы и Питера, их Охра проматывала, не рассматривая. Несколько селфи, фото со свадьбы, потом фото то ли с чего-то дня рождения, то ли просто дружеских посиделок. На одном из фото в кадр попали знакомые Охре до мельчайших подробностей татуированные кисти рук с бокалом пива. Следующая фотография была интересней: мужчина, стоящий на коленях и спиной к камере, расслабленные плечи, черные ремни портупеи на лопатках, родинки на спине и ягодицах и, конечно же, розово-фиолетовый неоновый свет. Не хватало только подписи «фото бай Ваня Рудбой, модель — Ваня Фаллен». Охра отпила кофе и нажала на «смотреть дальше». Еще фото с обнаженным Фалленом: Ваня, вытянувшись во весь рост, лежал на черной меховой шкуре рядом с камином, закинув одну руку за голову, а второй тянулся вверх к объективу камеры. У него были прикрыты глаза, и он мягко улыбался, непослушная челка закрывала лоб. После двух фотографий с голым Фалленом Охра была морально готова и к другим таким же, но вместо фотографии открылось видео. Те же шкура и камин, лежащий Фаллен, но теперь он не позировал, а ласкал себя под вкрадчивый шепот Рудбоя. Фаллен гладил соски и живот, послушно облизывал ладонь и пальцы, обхватывал стоящий член и медленно, потому что Рудбой просил не торопиться, двигал ладонью вниз и вверх. Охра не стала досматривать, снова нажала на «смотреть дальше», морально подготовившись ко всему. К счастью, это было не видео, а только фотография. Фотография обнаженного Рудбоя, со спины. Фотографировали снизу и под углом, плечи и руки с татуировками были нечеткими, зато бабочку на пояснице и ягодицы было отлично видно. Возможно, фото делалось именно ради них.  
— Рудбой набил себе на жопе татуировку в виде сердечка с именем Ваня?! — Охра с озадаченным видом посмотрела на Соню. — Это пиздец. Я не буду дальше смотреть.  
— Это любовь. Не смотри, остальное все в таком же духе.  
— Ты же это удалишь?  
— Удалю, как только мы начнем что-нибудь делать с телом. У нас есть в запасе еще два-три часа.  
— А что случится потом? Покойник оживет?  
— Покойник нет, а вот действие маскирующего заклятия закончится, не горю желанием отмывать все дверные ручки от своих отпечатков. И не только ручки. — Соня кивнула на тарелки и бокалы на столе.  
— Можем сжечь его прямо здесь, только расчленим перед этим.  
— Давай его от стола оттащим ближе к середине, тогда места еще для защитного круга хватит.  
— Дался тебе этот круг! — Но спорить Охра не стала, ей же меньше хлопот, не надо будет контролировать пламя — за пределы круга оно не выйдет.  
В четыре руки они переместили тело в центр кухни. Соня достала пакет с солью и, что-то приговаривая себе под нос, рассыпала ее вокруг трупа, Охра полностью выключила свет, задернула занавески и задула лишние свечи, ей нужна была только одна. Подсвечник с горящей свечой она поставила у головы покойного. Соня закончила колдовать и отошла к столу.  
— Лучше встань за мной, а то и тебя заденет.  
— Ладно.   
Охра сосредоточилась, вытянула руки перед собой, пошевелила пальцами, словно к каждому были привязана невидимая нить. С тихим шорохом из тени появились щупальца, плотные, черные, матовые, они подползли к телу и замерли в ожидании команды.  
Охра плавно опустила правую руку вниз, расслабляя пальцы. Щупальца быстрыми и резкими движениями сорвали с трупа всю одежду, джинсы, футболка и нижние белье превратились в кучу обрывков ткани. Неприятно запахло мочой и потом. Охра поморщилась, но отвлекаться было нельзя. Щупальца сомкнулись вокруг тела и застыли на пару секунд. Первыми зашевелились те, что были у головы: они проникли в рот, с чавкающим звуком залезли в ноздри и уши, закопошились в волосах. Одним слитным движением щупальца свернули трупу голову. С треском и хрустом она отделилась от шеи и лежала затылком кверху, а щупальца жадно присосались к натекшей из тела крови. Тем временем пришли в движение щупальца возле рук и плеч, они обвились вокруг кистей и локтей, вспороли кожу возле ключиц и проникли внутрь тела. Охра слегка согнула левый указательный палец, и руки отделились от тела ровно в плечевых суставах — идеально. Щупальца отпустили руки, вылезли из тепла и свернулись кольцами в лужах крови. С ногами было сложнее. Поколебавшись, Охра подняла правую руку — щупальца послушно сместились ниже, обхватив ноги от щиколоток до коленей, и с громким хрустом сломали берцовые кости и коленные чашечки. Охра резко сжала правую руку в кулак, и щупальца порвали кожу, сухожилия и мышцы, дернулись, отрывая ноги. Из обрубков ног торчали осколки костей и неровные края мышц. Щупальца отпустили оторванные ноги, припали к капающей крови, впитывая ее, как губка.  
— Хватит. — Охра опустила обе руки, расслабила пальцы. Щупальца послушно уползли обратно в тень, оставляя на полу кровавые полосы. Теперь покойник походил на поломанную исковерканную игрушку.  
Охра щелкнула пальцами. Туловище и оторванные части тела вспыхнули.  
— Это было круто, — сказала Соня, стоявшая все это время за спиной Охры.  
Охра повернулась к ней и чуть пожала плечами: ничего особенного, не в первый раз она проделывала подобное, правда, обычно это были живые люди.   
— Хорошо выглядишь, — продолжила Соня.  
— На мне только белье из натурального шелка, в нем я всегда хорошо выгляжу,— улыбнулась Охра.  
— Без белья ты выглядишь еще лучше.  
Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Соня крепко держала одной рукой Охру за затылок, вплетая пальцы в ее волосы, жадно целовала и успевала гладить по обнаженному животу. Охра крепко прижимала к себе Соню, пытаясь то задрать, то расстегнуть ее блузку, на которой, кажется, был миллион мелких пуговок.  
— Сними эту ебаную блузку. Сейчас же, — кое-как оторвавшись от Сониных губ сказала Охра.  
— По-прежнему такая же властная, — прошептала Соня. — Из-за этого мы и поругались, помнишь?  
— А ты все такая же взбалмошная и непредсказуемая, как два месяца назад. Из-за этого мы тоже поругались.  
Соня коротко поцеловала Охру, обняла, прижалась к ней.  
— Знаешь, я всегда мечтала о романтических объятиях возле горящего тела.  
— Все для тебя, милая.   
Охра со скучающим видом смотрела на горящее тело: волос давно уже не было, кожа трескалась, лопалась, обнажая подкожный жир и темно-серые мышцы. Кровь пузырилась и испарялась с пола, от обрывков ткани шел едкий дым и воняло расплавленным пластиком.  
— Мне нужно закончить с ноутбуком, — тихо сказала Соня, отпуская Охру из объятий.  
Соня села спиной к горящему телу, снова устроив ноутбук на коленях, Охра — напротив нее. Кофе уже остыл, но Охра все равно его допила, заодно съела бутерброд с сыром.  
— Вот и все. — Соня закрыла ноутбук. — Кстати, правая рука пытается уползти.  
— Блядь. Это от огня мышцы сокращаются. И куда ты ползешь? — Охра подошла ближе, переместила горящую руку ближе к центру круга. — Сонь, какой диагноз должны поставить после вскрытия?  
— Остановку сердца.  
— Тогда туловище скоро пора тушить.   
Пока Охра пристально наблюдала за горящими частями тела — важно было не «пережарить» их, а то не из чего будет собирать образ, — Соня наводила порядок: унесла ноутбук куда-то вглубь квартиры, поправила тарелки и приборы на столе, вылила из бокалов вино и сполоснула их. После этого она достала из кармана джинсов флакон, и распылила его содержимое над столом и свечами.  
— Что это?  
— Усовершенствованное зелье «не верь глазам своим, верь моим». Пришедшие сюда люди увидят нужную мне картину: нетронутый ужин, незажженные свечи, открытое вино. Банальная история, мужик ждал кого-то на свидание, его продинамили, выпил, прихватило сердце.  
— Хитро. Знаешь, можно не жечь его до состояния пепла. Даже если останутся основные кости, образ я соберу.  
— А получится? С пеплом уже проверенный вариант.  
— Чем дольше он горит, тем сильнее я хочу есть, — призналась Охра. — Но есть вот это совсем не хочется.  
— Если твой вариант не сработает, и нас будет искать полиция…  
— Сработает.  
— То ты уедешь со мной в деревню под Хабаровск. Знаю я там один дом, нас никто не найдет.  
— Хорошо, но я тебя уверяю, никуда ехать не придется.   
Охра чуть двинула кистью, уменьшая огонь, переступила через соль и зашла в круг: нужно было осмотреть останки вблизи. Череп уже начал трескаться, так что Охра потушила голову, затем бегло осмотрела обе руки и ноги и, поколебавшись, погасила пламя на них тоже.  
— Я занимаюсь ногами, а ты руками и головой, — предложила Соня.  
Охра кивнула. В первую очередь она занялась черепом и остатками шеи: перевернула лицом вверх, проверила, что позвонки идут в правильном порядке. С руками она закончила быстро, кости легли, как было нужно, пришлось повозиться только с ключицами: одну, видимо, повредили щупальца, вторая же практически сгорела. Немного подумав, Охра перемолола обе ключицы и насыпала получившийся порошок на те места, где они должны были находиться — для лепки образа этого будет достаточно.  
— Я закончила, — сказала Охра, выходя из круга.  
— Я тоже. Убираю соль?  
— Да, сейчас она будет только мешать.  
Соня встала рядом с Охрой, три раза хлопнула ладоши, соляной круг закрутился вокруг своей оси, образов маленький смерч, и пропал.  
Охра протянула руку к ближайшей тени и дернула ее на себя. Тень ожила, медленно наползла на тело, закрывая собой, словно черным пуховым одеялом. Одновременно раздались тоненький противный писк и низкий гул, воздух как будто завибрировал. Соня зажала уши, Охра терпела, хотя от шума начали ныть зубы. Минут через пять все наконец смолкло, горящая свеча погасла.  
Охра включила свет. На кухонном полу, раскинув ноги и руки в стороны, лежал мужчина в джинсах и футболке.  
— Видишь, сработало. Деревня отменяется.  
— Надо проверить пальцы и глаза.  
Охра вздохнула и села на стул — если Соне хочется, пусть проверяет. Соня пересчитала пальцы на руках и ногах, открыла рот и внимательно осмотрела зубы, подняла веки на глазах.  
— Как живой, только мертвый. — Соня выглядела довольной. — Знаешь, если ты проголодалась, я могу тебя покормить. Ветчина, яйца, тосты и нормальный кофе?  
— Звучит как отличный план. — Охра встала, обняла Соню за талию. — Только зайдем ко мне, я хотя бы халат накину.  
— Возьмешь мой. Хотя я искренне говорила, что без одежды тебе лучше. Тогда я вызываю такси?  
— Как мы будем объяснять таксисту, почему я в середине февраля хожу по улице в одном белье? — развеселилась Охра.  
— Никак. Я просто отведу ему глаза. А если не сработает, мы всегда можем избавиться от ненужного свидетеля.


End file.
